Obsidian Outlook
by Dawn of Daybreak
Summary: Was "Mood and Humor" but I changed the name A series of Naruto ficlets. All take place post time skip. Ch. 3 is up! Now taking requests from the masses. So message me if you want a request!
1. A different Girl every night

Title: A different girl every night…

Author: Ignorant One

Rating: M: Mild stuff, but rated to future ficlets.

Words: 708 (Might be kinda long for a ficlet, but I couldn't cut anything out.)

Summary: Naruto spends the night with a woman. (Exactly like it sounds, but no one you know, and certainly not what you would expect.)

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto, but if i did...

Naruto opened up the door of his one bedroom apartment, letting a beautiful woman leave the dull glow of the hallway and enter the complete blackness of his apartment. The woman arched an elegant eyebrow as her eyes adjusted to the low light conditions; Naruto's electricity had been cut off by the villagers. Only the soft, artificial glow of the street lights outside provided the necessary illuminated for navigating; Naruto, however, moved around by memory, he knew the exact location of every empty ramen cup and object in the vicinity.

The woman was most likely a civilian given that she had no headband that even identified her as a shinobi. The mystery woman kicked a few cups out of the way as she made her way to the bed; slowly and methodically stripping away her clothes, as if she has done this a hundred times before. The woman sat down on the bed, completely naked, her long violet hair cascaded down her back and front, slightly covering her voluptuous bust.

Naruto took a deep breath, sure he was seventeen, and this wasn't the first time that he has done this before, but he still couldn't help but eye her over and lick his chapped lips in apprehension. His cerulean orbs took in the sight of the woman sitting on his bed; his eyes traced their way from her pedicure perfect feet, up her lean and muscled calves, swooping over her shapely thighs, and climbing up her flat tummy and over the swell of her breasts, and stopped at her face.

Her face contained an angular beauty that very few women could match. Her full lips were complemented by the ruby red lipstick that adorned them, and the light dusting of blush across her smooth cheeks only served to enhance her natural beauty. But the items that really caught his fancy were her eyes. The pair was heavy lidded, one a deep and emotional cerulean, much like his own, and the other, a light hazel. The contrast of her eyes made her exotic, and different; and to top it all off, all of her beauty was wrapped in soft skin with a bronze sheen.

Naruto felt his desire for her skyrocket, and the tent steadily forming in his pants advertised it to the woman in front of him. The light from outside bathed her in a warm glow, and an inviting smile coupled with a suggestive pat on the bed forced Naruto into action. Nearly mimicking her previous movements, Naruto stripped on his way to the bed; while she folded her clothes next to the bed Naruto merely tossed his garments into a random corner of the on room apartment.

A single intoxicating kiss started the whole ordeal, and the rhythmic grinding of bodies accompanied the kiss followed shortly after. Neither of them spoke, what need was there? It was his need, and her willingness to fulfill that need, that all there was. And true to teenage form, he didn't last long; but the woman didn't mind, it wasn't her place to. Her job was to serve, and to do as she was told.

After the event, she clothed herself and headed to the door where she paused for a moment before opening the door. The woman didn't look back. Naruto felt funny that he didn't ask for her name, but she didn't give it; so he resigned himself to the thought of 'what use was the name of a person you only met once?' Naruto heard the door close, and heard the soft tapping of her sandals on the old steps as she exited the building.

For five minutes Naruto lay on his bed naked, pondering the events that had taken place in a matter of minutes. He curled up underneath the comforter, wishing that she had stayed with him through the night. But she had her orders, he knew, because he gave them to her.

Naruto expanded his chakra perception, effortlessly feeling for the woman, and once he had found her signature he locked on to it. The mystery woman was three blocks away, and with a defeated sigh, he cut off all chakra flow.

No one was around to hear the tell-tale _poof_, or the quickly dissipating cloud of smoke as the kage bunshin dispersed itself.

That's how Naruto made it through, by a different girl every night…


	2. A Wandering Suspicion

Title: Wandering around at an Ungodly Hour (Sequel to A Different Girl Every Night)

Author: Ignorant One

Rating: T for language.

Word Count: 406

Summary: Sakura wanders by Naruto's house. (Takes place during and after 1st chapter)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just these small plot bunnies.

Author's Note (1): Sorry about the…repetitiveness of the first chapter, I plan on going back and editing it. Unfortunately I don't have a beta, so anyone who wants to help proof read and stuff, send me an email.

The dull _tip-tap_ of Sakura's heels on the pavement echoed as the pink haired shinobi strode down Kuroko Street. Even though she was exhausted form the all-nighter pulled at the Hokage Tower, she had no desire to go home and rest; to many thoughts, ideas, and concepts clouded her mind for her to rest efficiently.

So she found herself wandering around Konoha aimlessly, trying to sort out the multitudes of thoughts reverberating around in her skull._What ever happened to…did I finish that report… man, I am gonna be sore in the morning…I wonder what Ino is doing right about now…I hope that I locked up the library after I left…and isn't there supposed to be a rapist on the loose…and… and _who_ the _hell_ is that!!??_

Startled, Sakura jumped into the nearest shadow she could find. An old man stumbled around the sidewalk, he was obviously drunk, but Sakura knew to never judge a book by its cover, so she waited for him to pass. Why was she a little bit jumpy you ask? To tell the truth, there was supposedly a rapist running rampant across the village, and even though Sakura, in her weakened state, could punch a hole through a brick wall, all of that power was for naught if she couldn't get the momentum to use it.

The old man reeked of sake as he stumbled past her hiding place, and just to be safe, she stayed hidden. Just as Sakura was about to continue she saw a door '302' open and a barely dressed woman walk out. A crude smirk made it across her face, it looked like somebody got a little lucky.

Wait…'302'? That was the door to Naruto's apartment complex! From the shadows the pink-haired nin watched as the woman paused on the street, stealing a glance up at Naruto's window, before moving on.

Sakura being Sakura, jumped to an obvious conclusion, but being a smart person, she decided to interrogate the woman for information to support her soon-to-be accusations against the loudmouth blond.

Sakura waited till the woman rounded the corner into an alleyway before giving chase. The medic nin turned the corner and there was absolutely no trace of the woman to be found. Confused by the turn of events, Sakura returned to her task of making it home; and she made a note to keep an eye on Naruto.

A/N (2): This is a continuation of my ficlet, **A Different Girl Every Night**. I will be then writing a sequel to this sequel, and so on and so forth. ALL SEQUELS SHALL BE MARKED FOR YOUR NOTICE. Thank you for reading. XD


	3. A Little More Explanation

Title: A Little Less Stuttering and a Little More Explanation (Sequel to Wandering around at an Ungodly Hour)

Author: Ignorant One

Rating: T for language.

Word Count: 1049

Summary: After Sakura sees the mysterious woman leave Naruto's apartment complex, she decides to bring it up the next day. (Sequel to the second chapter)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just these small plot bunnies.

Ugh. Morning. Even the supremely chipper façade of 'Naruto' couldn't keep the young blonde from feeling tired and worn out. Naruto? Tired? That wasn't good. It attracted attention, and attention wasn't something the blonde was looking forward too. After nearly tripping over a rock, Naruto grumbled as he wiped the sleep grit from his eyes. The morning always came to soon. _So who will it be tonight?_

Naruto thought to himself before a Kage Bushin of himself appeared next to him, "Take whatever form you feel like, I don't really feel like deciding."

With a curt nod the shadow clone, packed with enough chakra to last it for all day, walked away, a poof in a nearby alley gave Naruto the cue he was listening for. As soon as he was able, Naruto cut off all mental tabs on the clone and closed his eyes and tried to forget ever summoning the clone. He _needed_ to forget about the clone in order for it to work…in order for it to feel…_natural._ Naruto would summon the clone and leave it to its own devices, and in its chosen female form, would wander around Konoha doing whatever it is that women usually did; shopping, eating, exchanging girl-talk, the like. It got the girl out of his mind, and Naruto was able to function normally, and usually something exciting enough happened in his day that helped him forget about her…and on the way home he would just…happen to run into her. They would smile, talk, maybe get something to eat or drink, and then Naruto would take her home, and they would do the same old game in all of its different ways.

It helped him forget that he was pathetic for even using such a technique, it helped him think that he was actually conversing with a real girl…a girl that didn't berate him, or a girl that didn't fear him…just a normal girl. However, the Bushin chose a form he was already familiar with, they would skip the formalities and just head back to his apartment with a wink and a grin. It was refreshing just to see a familiar face, a face that seemed just as happy to see him.

That's why he gave his clones complete autonomy when he decided to use them in these situations, and slowly but surely, and the large amount of girls that initially appeared slowly started to dwindle down to a few, the women started taking on personalities of their own, something that Naruto was thankful for.

Why did Kakashi call for an extra early training session again? The blonde wracked his brain for an explanation, but he couldn't seem to recall any- "Naruto?"

That light voice, kind, if a little bit hesitant. Sakura. "Dobe."

Sasuke, ever the cold bastard, however, his tone had an unusual edge to it; sounding something akin to disapproval.

"Naruto?" Cleverly masked surpise with a hint of tension. Kakashi.

Wait. Kakashi? Naruto's head snapped up and looked at the group on the bridge, moving his vision away from his feet. Had he really walked all of way to the Team bridge without realizing it? "Yea, I'm here. What is going on?"

Sasuke shrugged but said nothing.

"So why did you call this meeting Kakashi-sensei? I hope its not to make fun of my lack of energy."

"Actually, Naruto, I called it." Sakura spoke up, stepping forward. "We're worried-" Sasuke's glare caused the pink-haired kunoichi to rethink her wording, "I'm worried about you."

Naruto let out a breath he hadn't even known he had been holding. "Worried about me? _Now_ you worry about me?"

"Two weeks back I-"

"Go on Sakura, let it all out. We'll all feel better once this thing is out in the open."

Damn Kakashi and his encouragement.

"Two weeks back I saw a woman leaving your apartment, and I didn't even know her…so over the past couple of days I have been watching your house, and so far I've seen you with two other women…"

"Ah ha!! Good joke, Sakura. Its not funny. A joke, but not a funny one." Naruto tried to shrug it off, but she was quick to retort.

"Naruto-" Sakura began, but she was quickly interrupted,

"Sakura, you're just seeing things. I did not, and I have not, had any women over at my apartment. Do I look like the kind of guy to reel in a good looking woman?"

"Naruto-kun." Deep, sultry…seductive, if a hint breathy. It was her. Damn. There went his plan of denile.

"Naruto-kun, I'm sorry to bother you, but you left these back at my apartment a couple weeks back."

Sasuke's eye narrowed. Kakashi grinned a little bit. Sakura's jaw dropped. And Naruto felt his pants tighten.

Jenka, as he had taken to calling her, a seductive temptress with blazing red hair and smoldering brown eyes, stood there behind him with a pair of his boxers folded neatly in between her fingers. The long summer dress she wore, while airy, somehow managed to cling to every inch of her figure, and the open top managed to reveal just enough of her ample breasts to be accentuated, but not flaunted. "I know you told me not to come here, but I wanted to see you today…"

Naruto snatched his boxers away from the woman who had managed to sneak up on him so easily. "Thanks a lot. You want to get me cut off, Jenka? Sakura here is having a conniption and is trying to create an intervention to stop me from descending into the realm of beautiful women."

Immediately the woman had her arms wrapped around his neck and was gently nibbling on his ear, "Well she could try…but the other girls and I don't feel much like losing you. Cherry blossom here could try…but then she would have to meet the girls…and she doesn't want to meet the girls."

"Actually, I would."


End file.
